Lirio Blanco
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Orgullo, reputación, enojo, arrogancia. Todos esos son sentimientos que se olvidan por amor. ¿Puede más la opinión de la sociedad, que el amor paternal? Entren, descúbranlo y comenten. One-shot. Puede haber algo de Ooc, pero muy ligero.


El olor a desinfectante combinado con el de la medicina, hacían de ese lugar algo casi insoportable de resistir para Hyuuga Hiashi, eso sin contar el ruido de los teléfonos que al parecer nadie se dignaba a contestar, el constante paso de la gente frente a el, los murmullos a su alrededor, el odioso color blanco por todas partes lo estaban volviendo loco.

Camino en círculos para tratar de despejar su mente un poco, pero parecía inútil, solo lograba desesperarse un poco mas. Para un hombre como el, perder el control de algo resultaba imperdonable, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por controlarse.

Se dirigió a servirse un poco de agua mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Estar en la sala de espera de un hospital era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, desde la muerte de su esposa no había vuelto a poner un pie en un lugar como ese.

Todo parecía desquiciarlo mas a cada momento, tomo de un solo trago el agua en su vaso y volvió a sentarse en una de las tantas sillas del lugar. De pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a el, no le dio importancia, ya que de seguro seria una de esas tantas personas que siempre hay por allí.

-hola- la persona a su lado se decidió por saludarlo.

Cuando Hiashi volteo a mirarlo, se topo con un hombre mas o menos de su edad, rubio y con el cabello largo, sujeto en una coleta, dejaba cubierto uno de sus ojos, por lo que solo miro uno el cual era de color azul, tenia unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro, pero por lo demás parecía un tipo agradable.

-hola- le contesto secamente mientras volvía a tomar la posición de antes.

- me llamo Inoichi Yamanaka- le extendió la mano y clavo sus ojos azules en los blancos del Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga Hiashi- toma la mano que le ofrecía y lo saludo, mientras que volvía a su trabajo de observar a su alrededor.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solo se dedicaron a estar sentados uno, al lado del otro, mirando cada detalle de las personas que pasaban frente a ellos. Hiashi comenzó a mover su pie mientras que hacia un ruido que a los oídos del rubio a su lado, era un poco insoportable.

-deje de hacer eso- trono los nudillos de sus manos y miro hacia el frente. –es… desesperante-

-estoy nervioso, enojado, ansioso, no se que mas hacer.- Hiashi no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero al parecer ahora estaba tan nervioso que las palabras salían de su boca sin que el se lo propusiera.

-¿quiere hablar?- se acomodo en su lugar y se dispuso a escuchar al Hyuuga a su lado. –creo que eso le ayudaría a tranquilizarse, señor Hyuuga-

-mi hija- el también se acomodo en su lugar, y se dispuso a hablar. –mi primogénita deshonró mi apellido, me deshonró a mi… su padre- .era raro que el hablara de esas cosas con un extraño, pero quizás nunca lo volvería a ver, y hablar con alguien tal vez le ayudaría.

-¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo?-

-se embarazo de un mal nacido Uchiha- apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras que en sus ojos aparecía la furia contenida hasta esos momentos. – tendrá un bastardo de ese maldito. Mi nieto… mi primer nieto será bastardo por culpa de ella- levanto su vista para mirar la cara de la persona delante de el, y lo encontró con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¿eso es todo?-

-¿Qué acaso quería más señor Yamanaka?- se lo dijo en tono de burla. Acababa de decir por lo que estaba pasando y ese sujeto se reía de el. –pero claro usted que va a saber de esas cosas. Siempre me tocan a mi los peores problemas del mundo, usted no sabe nada- se levanto de su lugar y le dio la espalda.

-¿eso cree?- lo siguió con la mirada, y se levanto igual de su lugar para estar a su altura. ¿Qué sabe de mi señor Hyuuga?, cree que estoy en un hospital por gusto- toco el hombro del ojiblanco, mientras que lo hacia girar para que quedaran frente a frente.

-no, no lo conozco señor Yamanaka. Pero igual no creo que tenga un problema como el mío.- le retiro bruscamente la mano de su hombro, mientras que se volvía a sentar en su lugar. –que ¿su primogénita también lo humillo como a mi? ¿Han pisoteado su apellido? ¿Alguna de sus hijas se enredo con un desgraciado, que usted odie?, no lo creo.-

El rubio dio un suspiro para no perder el control ante el tipo con el que hablaba, era increíble como alguien puede hacerte enojar de una manera que creerías seria imposible. Lo dejo un momento mientras el iba por un vaso con agua, tomo uno para el y otro para el Hyuuga. Al llegar se sentó de nuevo junto a el y le ofreció el vaso con agua.

-también tengo una hija, y también es mi primogénita, de echo es mi única hija- tomo un poco del agua para aclarar un poco su garganta. –se llama Ino, es muy parecida a mi, bueno solo que mas linda- sonrió un poco por su comentario. –su madre murió hace tres años, y solo quedamos ella y yo. Ahora tiene 20 años, y para mi es la chica mas linda de todas-

-yo tengo dos hijas. Hinata, también de 20 años- al pronunciar su nombre cerró los puños de nuevo ante la rabia.-la que pisoteo a la familia- respiro para tranquilizase un poco y seguir hablando. –y Hanabi, la menor de 17 años, ella es la mas parecida a mi, Hinata es idéntica a su madre, aunque ella también murió hace 10 años. Solo somos nosotros tres-

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sin querer se estaban haciendo amigos. El rubio sonrió de nuevo y antes de tomar de nuevo un poco de agua le dijo algo al Hyuuga que lo desconcertó mucho.

-ella esta muriendo ahora-

-¿Qué?-le alzo un poco la voz ante lo que acaba de escuchar. -¿y esta aquí como si nada? ¿No le importa su hija? Se queda platicando conmigo, y… sonriendo en vez de estar con ella.-

-nada puedo hacer- coloco su vaso en un de las sillas a su lado, y no dejo que su sonrisa desapareciera. –ahora están sus mejores amigos con ella, yo estuve con ella desde que nació, fui el primero en cargarla, en acariciar su carita, en ver su ojos. Creo que ahora la dejare unos momentos con los chicos que estuvieron con ella en su infancia, los que la hicieron reír, enojar, y hasta enamorarse. Ahora es el turno de ellos, yo no soporto verla así.- su voz poco a poco se iba apagando, al parecer no quería que su sonrisa desapareciera, para a cada palabra le era mas difícil mantenerla.

-¿Qué tiene?- al Hyuuga se le hizo u nudo en la garganta al ver como ese tipo hablaba de su hija, el nunca había hablado así de Hinata, y mucho menos ante alguna persona.

-metástasis cerebral- trago un poco de saliva ante lo que acababa de decir. Cuando lo escucho por primera vez no sabia lo que era, pero después de cuatro años, esa palabra le hería un poco el corazón cada vez que la pronunciaba. –Se extendió por todos sus órganos internos y su piel-

-¿esta en tratamiento?- cada vez mas sentía que el sujeto frente a el estaba con un problema mayor que el que el tenia.

-estaba, no dio los resultados deseados.- ahora el apretaba sus puños con fuerza, pero a comparación del Hyuuga, el lo hacia por impotencia, no por enojo.-esta aquí… solo para morir- Limpio unas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos – cuando salga de aquí, lo hare sin mi hija. Ella ya habrá muerto-

-lo siento- el Hyuuga bajo la cabeza y tomo un poco del agua en su vaso. –No creí qué estuviera pasando por algo así- de nuevo lo miro y trato de consolarlo. -¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?, lo que sea.- no era un hombre que ayudara a las personas, pero ese tipo parecía necesitarlo mucho.

-de hecho puede hacer algo-

-¿Qué?-

-perdone a su hija, y quiera a su nieto- tomo sus hombros y lo miro. –usted saldrá de aquí con su hija y un nieto, usted tendrá a un pequeñito que lleva su sangre, no importa quien sea el padre- de nuevo volvió a sonreír y lo soltó para levantarse de su lugar. –haga eso por mi. Saber que alguien sale de aquí con una gran alegría, me hará olvidar un poco que yo salgo de aquí con una gran tristeza-

El Hyuuga no se movió de su lugar, y solo lo observo, ¿como un tipo puede sonreír mientras su hija esta muriendo?

-debo irme, mi hija debe de estar preguntando por mi- miro el vaso con agua que momentos antes había puesto en la silla a su lado, y lo tomo de nuevo entre sus manos. –no conozco a su hija, pero se que debe de ser una chica hermosa, dele mis felicidades por su hijo- tomo las manos del Hyuuga y le coloco el vaso en ellas. –no se ahogue en un vaso de agua Hyuuga- miro la cara del ojoblanco y una sonrisa aun mas grandes que las anteriores apareció, además de una carcajada –tal vez por eso tiene esas arrugas en la frente- se dio la media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

Hiashi miro los dos vasos en sus manos, el de el, estaba prácticamente vacio, mientras que el otro estaba casi lleno. No podía creer que ese tipo le ayudara a ver que no era el fin del mundo que tu hija tenga un bebe fuera del matrimonio, aunque el padre sea el tipo que menos hubieras esperado.

No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que hablo con el tipo rubio, ni mucho menos cuanto tiempo había estado observando los vasos frente a el, pero de pronto sintió como alguien se dirigía hacia el, levanto la vista y se encontró con el malnacido como el le llamaba, que embarazo a su hija.

-Hyuuga- su voz sonaba algo rara, a los oídos del mayor. –Ya nació, y fue un niño- el chico estaba frente a Hiashi, y no parecía intimidado por el. –Hinata pregunto por usted, quiere verlo- se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

-espera Sasuke- se levanto y encaro al chico. Era alto de piel blanca, cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, y por algunos comentarios de chicas, el más apuesto de todos. –Te casaras con mi hija- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-no tiene por que decírmelo, igual pensaba hacerlo- no permitiría que "su suegro" lo intimidara, mucho había soportado ya cuando Hinata le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

-tal vez con tus genes y los de ella, mi nieto sea el mejor de los Hyuuga- dio un suspiro y camino directo a un bote de basura. -¿Cómo se llamara?-

Sasuke no creía lo que estaba escuchando. El gran Hyuuga Hiashi, acababa de darle un alago, claro a su modo pero lo hacia. Quien hubiera imaginado que ese tipo estaba al borde del infarto por ser abuelo, y más por que gracias a un Uchiha lo seria.

-n-no sabemos- por la impresión tartamudeo un poco, pero de inmediato recupero la compostura. –Hinata quiere pensarlo bien-

-vamos a verla- después de tirar los vasos, camino hasta el pelinegro y le hizo una señal, para que lo condujera hasta su hija y nieto.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar en uno de los pasillos se toparon con el señor Yamanaka, el cual caminaba junto a otros dos chicos, y dos hombres mayores, tal vez de la misma edad. Todos parecían estar tristes, con la mirada baja, y reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos para que no salieran.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Hiashi noto como la sonrisa que antes tenia el rubio, se esfumo por completo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y su cara con una sombra que hacia parecer que ese fuera un hombre totalmente diferente al que había conocido antes.

Tanto Hiashi como Sasuke se quedaron en su lugar, mientras ellos pasaban a su lado, todos lo hicieron, excepto Inoichi, el se quedo un poco mas atrás. De su pantalón saco una pequeña flor seca que llevo hasta su nariz para olerla, de pronto una traicionera lagrima escapo de sus ojos, para caer directamente sobre la pequeña flor. Levanto la mirada y siguió a sus amigos, no sin antes detenerse a un lado del Hyuuga.

-mi hija ya….- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no podía decir que había perdido a su tesoro a "su flor" como el acostumbraba llamarle, trato de volver a hablar, pero una mano en su hombro hizo que ya no lo hiciera.

Hiashi no le dijo una sola palabra, solo lo miro, para después abrazarlo. Sasuke estaba mas que sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del Hyuuga, nunca lo había visto abrazar a nadie, y mucho menos comportarse tan comprensivo con ninguna persona que no fuera el mismo, o Hanabi.

Cuando se separaron, Inoichi, le extendió la flor que llevaba con el.

-dásela a tu nieto- una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en sus labios. –fue la primera que mi hija me obsequio- y así como la sonrisa llego se fue, de nuevo las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos azules, y el luchaba por contenerlas.

-no creo que se buena…- el Yamanaka de inmediato tomo las manos el Hyuuga y lo obligo a tomarla, mientras que el negaba con la cabeza.

-cuando ella me la dio, fui feliz- lo miro y dio un hondo suspiro. –Igual que tu lo serás cuando veas a tu nieto-

Lo soltó y camino de nuevo al lado de sus amigos. A los pocos segundos ya habían desaparecido por uno de los tantos pasillos de ese hospital. Sasuke miro todo desde su lugar, sin decir una sola palabra, comenzó a caminar y se paro frente a una de las puertas cercanas a ese lugar.

-Hiashi- le hablo para llamar su atención. –Aquí es- le señalo la puerta frente a el, para después tocar un par de veces. Al recibir un "pasen" por parte del otro lado, abrió la puerta y entro.

En la habitación estaban Hanabi, Kiba, Naruto, Shino y Kurenai. Todos alrededor de la pobre de Hinata que sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bultito con una cobijita azul. Todos le hacían mil preguntas a la nueva madre, a la vez que alagaban al bebe que había tenido.

Cuando vieron a Sasuke entrar, lo primero que pensaron era que el amargado y estricto de Hiashi Hyuuga no había aceptado ir a ver a su hija y a su nieto.

-¿y papa Sasuke?- Hinata lo miro y apretó un poco mas al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-aquí estoy hija- entro atrás de Sasuke y camino hasta la cama donde estaba su primogénita. Se dedico a observarla, en definitiva era idéntica a su madre, se le vinieron mil imágenes de cuando el entro y vio a Hinata en brazos de su adorada esposa, una imagen que nunca podrá olvidar. Sin proponérselo se inclino un poco para besar la frente de su hija.

Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados ante la acción del patriarca Hyuuga, pero nadie abrió la boca para decir nada, bueno Naruto estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero fue cayado por Shino en el momento en que lo intento.

-padre- en cambio Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación tan agradable de sentir un tierno beso de su padre, cosa que desde niña no recordaba sentir.

-como esta mi nieto- bajo la mirada para poder ver al pequeño ser que su hija sostenía entre sus brazos. Lo miro bostezar, a la vez que clavaba sus blancos ojos en el. –Se parece a ti – acerco uno de sus dedos para acariciar dulcemente su carita, acto que hizo que el pequeño soltara una pequeña risa a la vez que quería tomar el dedo de su abuelo.

-le agradas papa- cuando su hija le hablo, al nuevo abuelo no le quedo de otra que ver a su hija. –Serás un buen abuelito- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hinata, mientras miraba a su padre.

Hanabi al ver que el ambiente no estaba tan tenso como ella creyó, se acerco hasta su familia, y tomo de la cintura a su padre mientras tenían su mirada en el pequeño Hyuuga.

-solo los ojos son iguales a los nuestros- levanto la mirada a su padre y rio un poco antes de decirle lo que sabia. –Su pelo es negro, y por lo que vi… es todo un Uchiha- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hanabi, mientras veía como a su padre se le deformaba un poco el rostro por la rabia.

-¡Hanabi!- le grito Hinata mientras tenía la cara completamente sonrojada. –c-como le d-dices e-eso a p-papa. Además t-tu q-que s-sabes-

-hay hermanita- se sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a jugar con su sobrino. –Yo lo dijo por el carácter que tiene, se ve que es muy…especial- dirigió su mirada al Uchiha en la habitación y le sonrió. –acaso crees que Sasuke es una perita en dulce, es un ultra amargado, antisocial, pokerface, cubito de hielo y mas que yo conozco- todos a excepción de Hinata y Sasuke se rieron del comentario. –Espero que con el tiempo eso se te quite pequeñito- de nuevo comenzó a jugar con su sobrino, pero este parecía no querer volver a jugar con ella, y puso una cara de puchero que le pareció graciosa –lo ves- miro a Hinata y le señalo lo que hacia su hijo.

-y como le pondrás Hinata- de nuevo todos sus amigos se acercaron hasta ella, y el más sensato a la hora de hablar, siempre era Shino.- ¿ya tienes un nombre en especial?-

-ponle rameen Hinata chan dattebayo- Naruto corrió hasta el pequeño y lo tomo entre sus brazos. –verdad que quieres llamarte rameen- le hablaba con voz infantil, mientras le hacia caras graciosas al pequeño, pero este parecía en otro mundo, otro mundo donde no existía Naruto, ya que ni siquiera hizo una pequeña seña ante el rubio.

-mi hijo no se llamara rameen dobe- Sasuke le arrebato al pequeño y le dedico una de sus frías miradas.

-en verdad son padre e hijo- Naruto se lo dijo en voz baja a Kiba, para que los involucrados no escucharan, pero lo hicieron. Incluso Naruto podría jurar que vio la misma mirada de Sasuke en el pequeño, no cabía duda, era un Uchiha.

-se llamara Hiashi, igual que su abuelo- Hinata tomo la mano de su padre, mientras le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Hiashi trago saliva fuertemente mientras miraba a su hija, después miro a su nieto en brazos de Sasuke y fue por el. Sasuke no opuso resistencia y le entrego al pequeño, el Hyuuga lo tomo en sus brazos como si se tratase del mas fino y delicado cristal, que puede ser roto con tan solo una leve brisa.

Mientras lo observaba, recordó la flor que el Yamanaka le había obsequiado para el, se la mostro al pequeño, y este volvió a sonreír al verla.

-es para ti pequeño Hiashi- sonrió al llamarlo por primera vez por su nombre, sonaba bien después de todo.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación y les aviso que era la hora de que el pequeño volviera a los cuneros, para que la madre pudiera descansar. El nuevo y orgulloso abuelo pidió ser el quien llevara a su nieto, cosa que le permitieron. Antes de salir llevo al pequeño hasta Hinata para que le diera un ultimo beso antes de que se lo llevara por completo, miro a su hija y le dedico una ultima sonrisa, para después salir de la habitación, seguido por todos los demás, solo Sasuke se quedo al lado de Hinata.

-tu padre esta raro- se acodo al lado de Hinata en la cama y la abrazo por la cintura. –Creí que estaría a punto de matarte por darle un nieto –

-me agrada así- acaricio los negros cabellos de Sasuke mientras se dedicaba a sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos.

-si se puso así con un nieto, imagínate cuando tengamos mas-

-¿m-más?- un intenso color rojo apareció en las mejillas de Hinata mientras tragaba un poco de saliva por lo que había escuchado.

-si- se acerco para besarla en los labios. –Quiero mínimo cinco hijos más-

-¿c-cinco?- se alejo un poco para poder mirarlo. –n-no crees q-que son d-demasiados-

-para nada- se levanto y la miro fijamente, -pero antes- miro a su alrededor y tomo la flor que Hiashi le había obsequiado a su hijo. Se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y se la entrego a Hinata. –aunque esta flor sea de nuestro hijo, quiero pedirte con ella que te cases conmigo-

-Sasuke- tomo la flor y se la llevo al pecho, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. –Claro que seré tu esposa- se inclino hasta el y beso sus labios. –lirio blanco… pureza de alma. Igual de puro que mi amor por ti- de nuevo valieron a besarse.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos a hacer el hermanito para Hiashi?- sasuke se acomodo de nuevo en la cama junto a Hinata, y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-estamos en el hospital Sasuke, detente- mas roja, era imposible que pudiera estar, tenia miedo que en cualquier momento alguien entrara por la puerta y los viera.

-eso lo hace mas emocionante, ¿o no?- clavo sus ojos negros en los blancos de Hinata y acerco las sabanas para cubrir a ambos.

- pero quiero una niña- una sonrisa, al igual que un sonrojo se asomaron por sus labios. No podía negar que amaba a Sasuke, y darle mas hijos era una tarea muy placentera.

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario echo por Hinata y antes de cubrirse por completo le volvió a hablar.

-veré que puedo hacer- tapo a ambos con las sabanas, mientras miles de risitas se escapaban de debajo de ellas.

Después de todo esa flor, traía alegría a quien la tenía. Me alegra mucho habérsela obsequiado primero a mi padre. Y que el se la diera a ese pequeño. La vida es un ciclo que algún día acabara, y aunque es un profundo dolor perderla, también es de inmensa alegría recibirla.

_**Atte: Ino Yamanaka**_

Fin…………………………….

* * *

Espero que la historia le haya gustado, me inspire en una canción de los Tigres del Norte llamada "sala de espera" n_n y creí que seria muy indicada para mostrarle una lección a Hiashi. Bueno espero sus comentarios y críticas, en verdad que me inspiro cuando recibo todos los Review de mis queridos lectores.

Cuídense y sigan leyendo fic Sasuhina.


End file.
